srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lords of Ogredom
General Information This challenge is has a little more variety than The Bone Horde Challenge. Most opponents here are ogres, with some undead possible. See Challenges for information, key concepts, tips & rewards common to all Challenges. Game Information * Type: Combat * Object: Earn a spot on the leaderboard for this challenge by winning as many consecutive combats as you can. * Standard Victory: Defeat a single ogre in combat. Specific Information The following information is specific to this challenge, and differs from the "common" information accordingly: * Foes' Difficulty Progression: ** Stamina Points start at ?? and increase by +5 at each new level (at least until level 25). This does NOT apply to the special enemies you fight every fifth level ** MR increases more slowly (data needed) ** More frequent and damaging Specials. ** They have a chance (before combat) of summoning a Rock of varying size, you can use a Power 40-70 to avoid. The higher the required Power level to defend against, the more damaging the Rock and the higher the experience reward * Every 5th level has 3 combats (2 weak guardians, 1 level-increase-appropriate leader with more Stamina than the regular enemy on the next level). You are allowed to flee from the boss, but NOT from the Ogre Guardians. If you flee from the boss and then attack again you'll have to face two more Ogre Guardians before the boss * Level Skip -- ** requires navigation through a winding tunnel. At random you will encounter Skeletal Ogres (one at a time). If you're lucky enough you may get out without a single fight! ** bypass 2-6 levels (combats AND rewards, if any) ** grants an additional general experience reward. So far the following rewards are known: 64, 96, 128 general experience * Additional Random Encounters ** The spirit of a mysterious ogre tells you of a location you should find ** The same spirit changes the item you retrieve from that location ** Gollbrum, fight him for a special item (and experience) Ogre Lords' Stats Levels 50,55, & 60 are (rightfully) assumed to exist since there are twelve ogres engraved on The Bowl of Blood: Level Tested at MR Ogre Lord Guardian 1 Guardian 2 Name To Hit SP To Hit SP To Hit SP 5 120 Charakar 3+ 100 3+ 110 3+ 115 10 124 Ghirajaw 3+ 3+ 120E 3+ 130E 15 136 Arkenarag 3+ 3+ 130E 3+ 145E 20 145 Irth the Unbroken 4+ 3+ 140 3+ 160 25 145 Zurogun Griffonslayer 12+ 225 3+ 150 3+ 175 30 163 Togg Bloodmark 11+ 329 3+ 160 3+ 190 35 Warhand the Savage 170E 205E 40 Hagrummok 180E 220E 45 Dythmerim the Destroyer 190E 235E 50 55 60 Notes # The E after the numbers means it's an "estimate" that has not been confirmed yet. # The Ogre Lords' & Guardians' "to hit" values were tested at the MR values in the "Tested at MR" column. If a value is omitted it is because of uncertainty. If you want to help, but the table code is off-putting, see Talk Tips * See Key Concepts on the Challenges page for tips common to all Challenges. * The Level Skip for this challenge is not as disadvantageous as it is in The Bone Horde Challenge * If you Travel to a certain location, be sure you've got plenty of space in your inventory! Walkthrough (incomplete) * Fight the challenges until you encounter the ogre's ghost (it is a Random Encounter so be patient). * EXIT the Challenge! * SAVE your game in the Encampment * Use the now unlocked TRAVEL link to get to Stonevale * Click the Search for the moss-covered tunnel link * The tunnel is straight-forward until the end (i.e. there are no branches and it is not maze-like): ** Fight the carnage crawlers (6-8+ at MR 72) at set locations. There are 3 or more locations, each location has 3-7 Large Carnage Crawlers each. You can heal between battles! ** When you are getting near the end there are two rooms off the main passage -- first a southern room, then a northern room. These both have random loot (they can have quite a large quantity, so a light load comes in handy). * The final room in the tunnel is south of the eastern dead end: ** You will be able to first examine an ornate iron bowl, and then you can pick it up. * The Massive Carnage Crawler ** If you fight him, he is 17+ at MR 133 ** If you flee (before or during fighting), you have to roll (at least) three checks and roll 75+ at 1-100 + Agility + Body + (Spirit * 0.5): *** Failure: lose 15-?? Stamina Points *** Success: (needs information) -- my character died on the third check, so both the quantity of Successes (and the result of them) is untested. * Return to the Encampment at Zumryn's battlegrounds, Rest and Save. * Attempt the challenge again, and fight until your Engraved Iron Bowl is changed into The Bowl of Blood. * Travel to Trithik, and go to the Silver Crest headquarters * Use the Bowl during conversation with your fellow members. * When you encounter one of the portals that allow you to skip a level - enter it. When you make your way to the end of the winding corridor you will be faced with two portals: a swirling black portal and a flame-wreathed portal. Enter the flame-wreathed portal. There you get a choice whether to fight Gollbrum or leave through the door. ** Wound him before the fight (probably reduces his Stamina) ** Defeat him and get the key. You also get fully healed (see note below) * This section is incomplete pending further developments Note: When I fought Gollbrum I did not get the full heal after the fight despite the text saying otherwise. I reported the glitch to the GM and he said it was now fixed. Unfortunately I have no way to confirm this. Rewards (incomplete) * See Rewards on the Challenges page for rewards common to all Challenges. * Every 5th Level Attained: ** 24-64? general experience ** Significantly increased combat experience for the 3rd ogre in the level * Access to the mossy tunnel in Stonevale * The Massive Carnage Crawler ** 1,024 general experience ** 256 experience to All Skills and Powers * Item: Engraved Iron Bowl * Item: The Bowl of Blood * 1,024 general experience for recovering The Bowl of Blood * Gollbrum: ** 8 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Gating (50+)/Illusion (50+)/Conjuration (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Destruction (50+)/Thievery (50+)/Archery (50+) if used to wound Gollbrum ** 129+ combat experience for defeating Gollbrum ** 1024 General experience and Item: Blood-Red Stone Key (info to be added) for defeating Gollbrum * This section is incomplete pending further developments Category:Item Quests